Ash Moon, Smoky Night (One-Shot)
by drtillscret
Summary: Ryou is all mixed up about his feelings for Tamaki. He follows her home one evening, and things don't exactly go as planned...


The gentle wind whispered through the branches, knocking a handful of red leaves into the grass below. One of these leaves landed on Ryou, and slipped down his ashen hair. He watched intently as Tamaki walked past, escorted by Takuma and Yuuichi. He went quite unnoticed as they strolled happily by. A bubble of jealousy filled and burst in his stomach. He could not let go of his bitterness. Ryou would not give his thoughts words, simply letting his anger simmer beneath the surface. Often, Ryou found himself unsure of his own motives for his actions. Whether he was interested in Tamaki for love, spite, or revenge, he could not say. Not that there was anyone to listen. With a reputation like his, other students avoided the boy like the plague. He cultivated his tough exterior because that was what everyone expected to see. Tamaki didn't, though; she saw right through his act, and knew just how to cut him the deepest. He knew she hated him, and her hatred made him want her even more. Most girls wouldn't have anything to do with him, but she stood up to him whenever he tried to push her around.

Without realizing, he had stood up and started walking in the same direction as the other three. As the sky began to melt through the colors of the sunset and fade into darkness, Ryou found himself crouched in the forest behind the temple. He watched as the moon rose and the stars peeked out through the tree branches, and finally, when all was dark but for the light of the slim, crescent moon, he heard a door slide open. From where he sat, he could see Tamaki holding a tiny lantern and stepping out into the garden. She glided over to a small pool, and stared into it depths, obscured by the reflection of the sky. Quietly, Ryou stole across the garden, getting as close to her as he could. She was beautiful in the moonlight, and the breeze wafted the smell of jasmine to him as it pulled at her hair. Just as he began to think about leaving, Tamaki looked around, and looked right at him. As she began to open her mouth, preparing to scream, he sprinted over to her and grabbed her with a hand over her mouth.

"Shhhhh, you wouldn't want to wake the old woman, would you? She's awfully fragile at her age," he whispered. Tamaki continued to struggle, but Ryou was far too strong for her.

"The more you struggle, the less I want to let you go, woman. Will you promise to be quiet?" Tamaki stopped thrashing and nodded.

"Good. I… wanted to have a conversation with you." He slipped his hand away from her mouth, leaving his other hand around her waist. She pulled away from him, standing up and crossing her arms.

"For gods' sake, why does it have to be in the middle of the night after you've been stalking me, creep?" Tamaki spat.

"Harsh words, little one. Shouldn't that indicate that it's something worth your time? You haven't run away yet, so you're obviously interested, aren't you? Perhaps you should tell me what you're doing out of bed at this time of night? Good princesses should be fast asleep, dreaming of castles and Prince Charmings and such."

"I… couldn't sleep. I have too many worries troubling me. And I don't appreciate your snide comments. If you're going to be a jerk, go home!"

"Does that mean if I'm nice to you, I can stay? I think I know just the thing to distract you from your troubles," he whispered as he slid his hands around her waist. Tamaki put up her hands in front of his chest, blushing furiously as she said, "What do you think you're doing? I can't stand your behaviour, pervert! Just decide whether you hate me or love me, and then leave me alone!"

"You should be more careful with your words." He kissed her deeply, pressing her body against his, surprised at the lack of resistance from her. He savoured her sweet taste; her soft lips; thick, silky, chestnut hair; her gentle touch and her warm breath.

"Does that answer your question?" Tamaki nodded, her face red and body shivering. In response to this, Ryou breathed, "I think it's time we went inside. It's too cold for a princess in her pajamas to be out in the garden at night. I know a few ways to warm you up." Ryou picked her up and carried her into her room, with her head resting on his shoulder. He gently placed her in her bed, tugging off his shirt with one hand, and gathering her blankets with the other.

"Wait, Ryou, this is all so sudden, I-"

"Shhh, just relax." He slipped underneath the covers, wrapping his arms around her. Tamaki started to panic.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do," he mumbled. Tamaki's panic quickly turned to surprised. How could the guy that was always so cruel and unfeeling be so calm and gentle now? She stared at him in wonder. He peeked at her with one eye. A little smirk played across his lips.

"Are you warm enough? I can always take more off so we can be closer," he murmured. There it is. So much for being sweet. Tamaki shook her head in disbelief.

"You know, I really didn't plan for this to happen tonight. Are you afraid of me?" Ryou asked, with a hint of insecurity coloring his voice.

"Somehow, no, I'm not. I'm a little shocked at all of this, but it's… nice. Do you—uh—do you think you're going to stay here 'til morning?" she said tentatively.

"Do you want me to?" he replied. After a long moment, she slowly nodded. Ryou closed his eyes, smiled softly, and hugged her closer. Tamaki kissed his nose and closed her eyes, feeling warm inside and out.


End file.
